Auction
by Kk6669
Summary: Can Amara be saved? A rescue makes a perfect birthday present


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other anime idea/character/series.  

Auction

The aqua-haired woman looked around her in horror. Everywhere, hollering men (and a few women), bright lights, crowded rooms. And worst of all, the setback earthen stages where innocents were sold off to the highest bidder like so much cattle. The deafening din was hurting her head. Blinking in the blinding light, she tried to find her way of the hornet's den she had unwittingly stumbled into.

"Excuse me," she mumbled as she tried to fight her way through a group of men in front of one of the stages. She pushed harder as no one moved. She grunted as an elbow poked her in the side. Turning, she shot a glare at the offender.

"Oh, excuse me," he said distractedly. He continued to push past her, his gaze somewhere off to her right, hitting her again. She turned, prepared to snap, and froze.

"Sweet Neptune..." She began to move people out of her way, pushing and shoving until she reached the edge of the stage. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the beauty before her. Short golden hair like an angel's jilted halo, long muscular legs built for speed and endurance. A strong, sturdy body, yet with the most delicate feminine features.

"Notice the well-developed chest and trim form. She could go a long way with the studs," the announcer continued. Huge, intelligent eyes that refused to accept her fate. "And a fighter's spirit to match the body, isn't that right, Amara?" Her eyes shot daggers at him. He laughed a bit nervously at the raw emotion aimed at him. "Well. Yes. Ahem. We will start the bidding at $100,000. Ah, number 43. $150,000? Very good, number 93. Do I hear $200,000? Just look at this lovely lady. Surely she's worth that much." 

"$500,000." The crowd around her buzzed. Soft whispers reached her ears. "Did you see that? Why on earth would a woman like that want her so badly?" "Well, you know, I heard she's rich. You know how they get those odd...eccentricities sometimes." Soft snickering. Heat burned her ears. She looked up and was caught in Amara's steady pleading gaze. She straightened her back and glared at the announcer. "$500, 000," she repeated firmly. 

"Going once, going twice...sold to the aqua-haired woman with no number for $500,000!" Relief flooded through her and she slumped against a post. She hadn't been sure if she was doing the right thing. But she couldn't have just left her to these people. Neptune only knew what they might do to her. A shrill ringing shook her out of her daze. She reached into her purse and flipped open the phone.

"Michiru, ashke? Where are you? Hotaru said you left hours ago. Are you all right? You didn't forget my birthday, did you?" Michiru laughed at the mock mournful tone. 

"No, love, I didn't forget. I've got your birthday present," she reached down into her purse and stroked the single aqua ribbon with a wicked gleam in her eye and looked at the stage again, "presents." 

"Presents? Plural?" Haruka asked, perking up her ears. Michiru grinned.

"You'll have to wait until I get home, now won't you?" She could almost see Haruka's pout.

"All right," she grumbled. "But you better hurry. I'm getting awfully lonely...and our new neighbors are awfully cute...maybe they would like to give me my birthday present."

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded, giggling. "You would terrify them. Besides, I'll be home in thirty minutes. You can wait until then." A pause, and a playful sigh.

"All right. Hurry home though. I love you, ashke."

"I love you, too."

"G'bye, love."

"Bye, dear." Michiru looked up and smiled at the man in front of her. 

"Ma'am, if you could just sign here...and here...you're all set! Transportation has all been arranged. Here you are." He handed her a pair of reins and went to the back. Grinning, Michiru looked up at Amara. 

"Haruka and Hotaru are going to love you." Clucking, she turned and led the gleaming filly out to the waiting horse trailer. She thanked the drivers and hopped into her car to show them the way. Fingering the ribbon again, she smiled. "Happy birthday, Haruka."


End file.
